My Invisible Guy
by ruuridolls
Summary: After throwing the book of love, Sakuno and Ryoma lived a happy life. That is until Ryoma got into an  accident.Sakuno wished everyday that he'd be with her again.But What if  one day, her wish came true? He did came back but he's still stubborn as ever?
1. His Grave

**Title: My Invisible Guy**

**Chapter 1: His grave**

"_**You should let go if holding on is only hurting you…"**_

"No! This ain't true! What the hell are they saying? He's still here. I just held his hand awhile ago. Noooo!" I was sobbing badly. My vision became blurry because of the tears that fell nonstop. This possibly can't happen. He's not dead! He can't die! Tomo-chan who was trying to keep her cool hugged me and tightened her grip on me. I was not in my proper mind. This is all a dream.

(Celphone alarms: Missing you by Tamia)

Though I'm missing you

I'll find a way to get through

'Cause you were my system, my strength and my pride

Only God may know why

Still I will get by…

"Hugh!" It was the same dream again. Why do I keep dreaming about that accident? I don't want to remember it even the tiniest bit of it or anything that reminds me of him because deep in my heart lies the Sakuno who was crying, wanting him to come back to me. The Sakuno whom I used to be. Yes, I've gone totally insane since then. I kept on thinking that Ryoma was still with me even though I know he's not. Whenever I eat alone, I always think that he'll be by my side just like before. That whenever I wake up, he'll still send me Good Morning messages on my phone. I still love him but it doesn't change a thing. My love, even though no one can compare to it, it cannot bring my Ryoma back to life.

"Sakuno-chan! Are you read—" Tomo-chan opened my door only to see a crying Sakuno.

"Here you go again Sa-chan. Stop crying. You don't want to look like a mess in front of Ryoma's grave, right?" She said and signaled me to get ready then she went out of the door. I guess crying became a habit for me ever since he left. Now I remember what today is. It's his first death anniversary. How I survive this year without him, no one knows. Just last year, he was beside me, just last year, he got fed up with me because of my stupid book. Just last year, I hope the time stopped last year. Reminiscing is bad thing to do for a brokenhearted girl's health. Especially me when I remember how he saves the poor kid's life from getting hit by a car. And how he said to me that he'll love me no matter what and that however, wherever or whenever we meet, he'll still be the same and will still love me even if he lost his memories. Those times we were together now seemed like a dream. A dream I didn't want to wake up from.

Before I cry once more, I decided to get ready and fix my hair into braids. I remembered that Ryoma didn't want to see me without any pony on because I look too much beautiful and he wants that he'll be the only one who'll see me like that. I went downstairs and saw Tomo-chan watching the television. We were now dorm mates. She didn't want to leave me all by myself because she thinks that I'll do something bad to myself. Quite a paranoid Tomo-chan.

"Let's go Tomo-chan" I smiled at her.

"Why do you always smile when we are going to somewhere where Ryoma-sama is connected with? And stop smiling when it's over?" I looked a bit hurt at what she said.

"Gomen Sakuno-chan. I just care for you. I can see that every time you smile at us, it doesn't look convincing. As if you're only forcing yourself. I just want you to be happy that's all" She said with sad eyes.

"Sorry Tomo-chan, don't worry it'll be over soon" I said.

_Ding dong_

"I think Horio-kun's here. Let's go" I tugged Tomo with me as we met up with her ever-loving boyfriend.

"Hey babe. Hey Sakuno-chan" Horio-kun said as he kissed Tomo-chan on the cheeks. Tomo-chan looked uneasy because she knows that whenever I see couples, I start to think about how Ryoma and I used to be.

At Ryoma's grave, they stayed with me for a few minutes and began to walk around to give me some time alone to talk to the one I love.

"Ryoma-kun, how are you? If you'd ask about me, I'd say that I'm happy" I said, I feel like I'm going to cry anytime soon.

"No, you aren't" Someone whispered. Was it my conscience?

"I'm really happy. I do a lot of things like eating every time. I feel like I became fat. Do you think so?" I continued.

"I know you rarely eat" Someone answered. I looked around to see if there's someone who's listening to what I'm saying but found no one.

"R-Ryoma-kun. Someone is whispering and it's creepy. I can feel like someone's watching me" I was terrified but I continued cleaning his grave as I emote. Then no one replied anymore. I guess it was my conscience after all. Even though I was feeling cold chills in my body. After staring at his grave, I can't hold it anymore and I started to cry but with limitations.

"If you only knew Ryoma-kun. I've always wanted to see you again. I always wish that somewhere or anywhere, you'll be with me again. And we'll be happy just like the old times. I miss you so much" I decided to stop crying when I saw Tomo-chan and Horio-kun going back to fetch me. I didn't want them to see this side of mine.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan. Let's grab something to eat" Tomo-chan suggested because we didn't eat breakfast or any snack at all. All I wanted was to see Ryoma as soon as possible. I stood up and bid Ryoma my farewell. We went back to Horio-kun's car and he started the engine.

"Baka. Be careful"

I felt like someone said, 'Baka' when the engine started but decided to ignore it because it might be just an illusion.


	2. Hallucination vs Reality!

**Title: My Invisible Guy**

**Chapter 2: Hallucination vs. Reality!**

"Ne Sakuno-chan. Where do you want to eat?" Tomo asked as we drove along Tokyo.

"Anywhere is fine" I said trying to act casually. Back then, whenever I ask Ryoma that question, he'd say, 'anywhere is fine as long as I'm with you.' Good memories. How I badly wanted them back.

"You want to eat sushi? Or something else?" She asked me. I think she's searching for my flaws: whether I will cry or not.

"Sushi is fine" I said as I look into the places outside Horio's car. He was driving so fast that I didn't notice that we were in front of a sushi shop. After all, the graveyard was near the sushi shop we stopped by.

"Irasshaimase!" The sushi guy greeted us in a cheerful tone. Tomo-chan smiled to him and sat on the free space where the sushi is going its rounds. She took two kinds of sushi while I took a California maki. It was my favorite food of all. Horio-kun was looking at Tomo-chan and she gave him a few helpings. If Ryoma didn't die, would we become like that as well?

"Sa-chan, I think that this is the perfect time to have a new lover. What do you think Horio-chi?" Tomo-chan asked.

"I agree. I think that you haven't seen half of the world yet. You shouldn't be staying in the dark until now" He said as he eats.

"I—" I was cut off when the lights turned off. There was a blackout in the sushi shop. And this is rare to happen because nothing unusual happened. It was a sunny day; no typhoon was reported on the news.

"Maybe they ran out of battery or what—" Horio-kun said to Tomo-chan who was hugging him. She was scared just like me. The only difference was that she had someone and I have no one. Suddenly I remembered that I forgot to give Ryoma my present to him. It was also his birthday today. Double the reason to frown and cry.

"Wait, I forgot something. If I don't get back at exactly nine, go ahead without me" I left the two of them wondering what was wrong.

Outside, I hailed a cab and went back to the graveyard. It was getting dark because it was already eight in the evening. As I went near Ryoma's grave, I pulled a small box out of my pocket and showed it to him.

"I brought you the rings we used to wear. I put mine in the box as well as yours because it will be selfish of me if I still keep it. I haven't stopped loving you but this might be the best thing to do. I've got to move on. I didn't think that I'd do this but now I'm officially doing it. I'll get a life Ryoma-kun. I hope you're happy for me. Goodbye" I started to walk away. The tears were flowing through my eyes that I didn't see a car passing by.

"RUN AWAY!" The driver on the car was yelling but it was too late.

"Hmmmm" I said as I open my eyes.

"Sakuno-chan! Are you alright?" Tomo-chan almost shouted at me.

"What… Where am I? What am I doing here?" I looked around for some clues. There's no mistaking, I'm at the hospital. Memories started to run back to my brain. There was this car who accidentally hit me and now I find myself being confined in the hospital.

"Silly! I was scared that you won't wake up!" Tomo-chan cried and embraced me lightly.

I suddenly remembered Ryoma. I think I saw him hugging me before the car bumped me. Guess I was hysterical. I might be thinking of him too much.

"Didn't you know that you didn't wake up for four straight days? And if this guy didn't bring you here, I wouldn't know what to do since you won't answer my calls" Tomo-chan said as a guy stepped in front of her. He looked like a few years older than Ryoma-kun but not too old. Maybe one to two years older. I can tell.

"Hey, I'm the one who hit you. I'm sorry. Really sorry, don't worry I'll be paying all you bills in the hospital" The guy looked like he was sad and guilty.

"It's okay, thank you" I said.

"My name is Fuji. If ever you needed me, call me. I still owe a lot of debt to you" He said.

"No worries" I was feeling a bit dizzy. I feel like I want to go to sleep again.

"Go home and get rest. I'll be fine, I'll just sleep. I still feel tired like I've run ten kilometers nonstop" I said and smiled.

"Will you be fine? Take care. I'll just get some food for you" Tomo-chan said and the two of them walked out of the room.

It was such a gloomy day. I was hoping that Ryoma-kun would be here and take care of me. But no, I've already said to him that I've got to move on and live my life. I was feeling really drowsy when I saw someone entering the door. It was someone whom I can't be mistaken for someone. He's someone whom I know for a very long time. He's someone I love and now he's here. He must be taking me away and we'll live together starting from now on.

"Ryoma-kun" I said as I reached for him.

"Huh?" He said. He only stared at me.

"Did you come here to get me?" I said as I feel him coming near me.

"No. I'm here to fulfill your wish"

"What wish? Am I not facing death now?" I asked him.

"I can't tell you but I'm here for you. How can you see me?" He said as he scanned me. "You look terrible"

"Really?" I frowned. I take back what I've said. I didn't want him to see me in this kind of state. "I can see you. What?" Suddenly I remembered that he was dead and that I'm still conscious.

"R-Ryoma-kun. A-Are y-you haunting me?" I was a bit frightened.

"I thought you want to see me? If you don't, I'll just get out of your sight right away" He looked sad as he said those words.

"N-No! I want to see you. But how come I can see you?" I said quickly enough for him to hear before he gets sad. So, ghosts still do get a bit of emotion, huh? Sadness.

"Maybe the accident you had caused you to open your third eye" He said to me. He leaned on me and gently kissed my forehead. I didn't feel anything but I felt his emotions. He was really sad.

"I'm happy that I got into an accident" I cheered up.

"Hn. I'm not. You stupid, you're always making me worry" He looked at me.

"You still care about me?" I asked. I was smiling for having this kind of hallucination. Maybe I'm getting insane and that being insane is not bad after all.

"Yes. Even though you've moved on and gave me back the ring I gave you" He looked down.

"I-I'm sorry! You heard it all? I take it back! I still want to be with you" I said.

"Even if I tell you now that you should die so you can be with me? You want that?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Yes"

"Baka! This isn't what I wished when I died. I wished that you would still live a happy life and not get suicidal. Don't you love me anymore? I told you that you should take care because I worry about you" He said. This was unexpected. The hallucination and the scene were too dramatic for me to handle.

"I love you. I've always did. I'm sorry" the tears betrayed me and start flowing through my eyes. Ryoma looked at me and stopped.

"Do you think that this is an illusion?" He asked.

"Yes" I answered. I'm getting really sleepy.

"Well then, try thinking once more" He said as he gave me a smack. "Good night Sakuno" He said and before I can speak, I fell asleep.


	3. Funny Teases

**Title: My Invisible Guy**

**Chapter 3: Funny teases**

I was released at the hospital after a few weeks. The sight of Ryoma never came back to me. And so far, I didn't see any ghosts at the hospital or anywhere. Maybe it was just the effect of the drugs they made me take. Sigh.

"Sa-chan! You want to go to the movie house later? There's so many movies I want to watch" Tomo-chan busted in my room.

"Uhmm… I think I'll pass. I've got somewhere to go" I said but she looked like I'm suspicious. Really, completely suspicious.

"What? I've really got somewhere to go! And by the way, I'll take care of myself this time. Don't you worry" I said reassuringly.

"Okay then, if ever you got bored with what you have to do, Horio-kun and I will be at the movie house" She said and went out. She was dressed neatly. Wearing tank top on the inside and a cardigan on the outside and simply skinny jeans.

Today I plan on taking back the ring. Maybe I offended my illusion when I gave the rings back to Ryoma-kun's grave. I went to his grave and looked for our rings.

"Where could it be?" I said as I lean on the grass. I can't find the ring. I left it near the candle but it's not here. I feel like I'm starting to panic. I roamed around to search for it but didn't find any. Even the box. Nor anything. Just the flowers and candles.

"Are you looking for this?" Someone held out a thing. The box I'm looking for and the reason I'm here today.

"Yes" I looked to see who this guy was only to find Fuji. "Why are you here?" I continued and wondered why.

"I thought you'd want it back so I brought it to the hospital but they said that you got released so I decided to just leave it here. And if you only knew, I'm relieved" He said. His kind words were like a song to me. Only Ryoma would care this much for me.

"How did you get it?"

"I saw you sitting here that night. But my breaks suddenly didn't work that I hit you. You were holding this when I carried you" He said.

What? I'm holding this box? But I left it! I can still remember the same spot where I hid it so how come…?

"Oh, thank you Fuji-kun" I smiled at him. The wind blew so hard that we decided to take cover on the place nearby. I felt cold chills again. This is why I hate graveyards; it's really scary in here. I want to bring Ryoma back. He might be sad in here.

"Do you want to eat somewhere?" He asked. He looked friendly but I'm afraid that he might take me somewhere else.

"No need, I've still a lot of things to do" I made an excuse.

"HAHA" Someone laughed mockingly. It wasn't Fuji because I was staring at him. W-Wait. Am I?

"Did you hear that?" I asked Fuji. He was perfectly calm and composed.

"No, what is it?" He asked while goose bumps crawled over me.

"Nothing" I tried to laugh. "Well then, see you next time" I said and waved to him. He smiled at me. He was cute after all. Haha, what am I thinking? Silly!

Somewhere near the place hides two persons who were chuckling.

Hustle, hustle, hustle.

"We've got a scoop. Teehee" The girl said.

"An interesting one" The guy replied and they chuckled once more.

Hustle, hustle, hustle.

I went home at exactly five in the afternoon; I ate outside and took a shower again. It was refreshing. Now that I've got this back, I hope that the hallucination would come back.

I waited for ten minutes but it hasn't. I tried calling for 'it' but it still hasn't. Maybe luck wasn't meant for me.

"Sakuno-chan! We're back and we've got surprise for you!" Tomo-chan shouted downstairs. I went down only to see the two of them grinning at me.

"Why? What happened?" I asked innocently. One hundred percent innocent.

"Now I know what you were up to" Horio-kun can't stop grinning and neither Tomo-chan.

"Huh?" I was puzzled by them.

"He's right, we saw you awhile ago. With Fuji" She said as if she knew everything that happened.

"Yeah he gave me back the thing I needed" I said nonchalantly.

"That's it?" Tomo-chan asked as if she wanted to hear something more than what I've said.

"Oh" Horio-kun said. "That's boring" He laughed.

"Yes" I answered. I wouldn't trade Ryoma for anything or anyone. I swear.

"What kind of friends are you?" Someone said. Horio-kun and Tomo-chan stopped giggling and chuckling while I was shocked.

"Did you hear that?" Tomo-chan's eyes were wide with shock. Even Horio-kun's. I can't make any expression with what happened.

"There are only the three of us here, right?" Horio-kun asked. He was sweating.

I looked around and saw a shadow in the kitchen. I walked slowly to see the full view of that person. When I entered the kitchen, the door closed and Tomo-chan screamed. All I heard was that Horio-kun was banging at the door and Tomo-chan kept on asking what happened. While I was still shocked. I don't know what emotions to express at what I saw. There was a paper stuck in the fridge. The magnet was holding it back and I took it. When I unfolded the little paper, I saw a happy face. Something that I've seen for a very long time. It was the one that Ryoma-kun drew as an answer when we had a fight.

"What's the meaning of this?" I said slowly.

"Are you shocked to see me again?" He went out of nowhere. He was grinning at me and I covered my mouth with my hand.

"Ryoma-kun" I whispered. "I'm fine!" I shouted enough for the others to hear.

There he was again, looking at me. I looked frightened. Was this real or just a fantasy?

* * *

**Many thanks to Kookie for reading my story! ;)**


	4. The Unlovable Guy

**Title: My Invisible Guy**

**Chapter 4: The Unlovable Guy.**

"You're looking for another guy?" He grimaced at me.

"N-No! It's not what you think!" I feel myself coming back to life now that I've seen him again. I'm past beyond my sanity. I'm seeing things and I'm talking to them. Do I have a sixth sense?

"If this should happen, then its alright. After all, all I want for you is to be happy. Are you happy now?" He said. He was floating back and forth.

"No" I admit. "I'm happy to see you again but I'm afraid that you'll leave again…"

"Are you happy that that Fuji guy is there for you?" He ignored me. Wait. Is he—?

"R-Ryoma-kun… by any chance, are you… Uhmm… jealous?" I asked not sure if I wanted to hear his answer.

"Hn" was the only thing he said.

Horio-kun and Tomo-chan entered the room and Ryoma disappeared.

"What happened?" Tomo-chan asked worriedly.

"R-Ryoma-kun was h-here" I still can't believe it. This is not a dream, I swear.

"You're kidding, right? I mean, that must be a cat or something…right?" Tomo doesn't wasn't to believe it either. I showed the paper to them.

"Nah, you might have left it there without knowing" Horio-kun said in disbelief.

"I'm serious" I said.

"Don't team up on my Sakuno" We all got goose bumps while hearing these words.

"Ryoma-sama! I beg your pardon!" Tomo said and looked around. I saw Ryoma standing in front of her but she doesn't seem to notice him. It's really true. My third eye was opened when I got into the accident. Or before I got into accident? Maybe it was forced? Or I just want to see Ryoma that bad?

"Where is he?" Horio-kun asked. I was still staring at Ryoma. Tomo-chan looked at me with terrified eyes.

"Don't be afraid. It's only Ryoma-kun" Tomo-chan and I exchanged places. From the look of her face, she's still frightened.

"Ryoma-sama, we're sorry!" The two of them said and bowed to the direction where I'm looking. Ryoma disappeared again.

"He's gone…" I trailed off. I feel sad whenever he disappear.

Sakuno-chan and Horio-kun went back to the couch. They daren't speak for the scenario that happened awhile ago lingered on their memories.

"It's late. I better go home" Horio-kun said. Tomo-chan escorted him to the door and kissed him on the cheek. I waved goodbye.

"I'm sleepy" I yawned. "I'll be in my room if you need me" I said to Tomo-chan. She smiled to me.

"I realized I shouldn't be afraid since its Ryoma-kun" She added and I smiled back. I went upstairs and check on my laptop. I checked my account in facebook because I've been itching to find out this certain application. I heard it's about the one who loves you. Haha. It's not really important but I just want to check it out.

**Who Loves You?**

**Your stalker.**

"What?" This is absurd. I don't even have any. Anyway, it's not true after all.

The next day, Tomo-chan left a note saying that she's on a date with Horio-kun and left me lunch. It might be breakfast but since I woke up late, at exactly four, it might be called lunch. What a thoughtful best friend. I prepared and took a bath. I'm going to the library today to fix some of my research.

After an hour, I prayed and waited for Ryoma before I go out but there were no signs of him so I proceed with what I'm going to do.

I head out and went to the library. I jot down notes about the flower I'm studying. It's the lotus flower. It blooms in mud and it's really unique. After few hours of doing what I have to do, I went out and started walking.

"Sorry!" Someone was running and bumped me. He stretched out his hand for me to reach but I didn't take it. Instead I stand up alone. I should know how to stand on my own without anyone helping me. After all, the only person we can rely on is ourselves. I looked at him and he seemed kind of familiar.

"Ryuzaki Sakuno, is that you?" He asked. I nodded in response.

"I'm Fuji. Do you remember me?" He asked. Knowing his name, I remembered who he was.

"Yes" I replied. I'm not really in the mood today because I haven't seen Ryoma.

"Let me walk you home. It's dangerous for girls like you to be alone these days. Especially that its night time" He offered but I refused. I don't know him that much. I still remember what Ryoma taught me: Do not trust strangers.

"No need. I'll go home by myself. Goodbye" I said and turned around.

While walking, I can feel that someone's following me. Is it Fuji? I turned around but there was no one. I hurried my pace and remembered what I saw in the application last night. It might be a real stalker. I hurried and I can feel someone following after me in the same pace. My heart was thumping really hard due to nervousness. There were only few people in the streets and today might not be my lucky day. I wish someone would help me.

"Ryoma-kun" I whispered, hoping that he'd appear but he didn't.

I hurried again and stopped. I turned around and saw someone. It wasn't Fuji. It was an old man who looks really scary. He was smiling at me.

"CRREEEEAAAPPPPPYYYYYYYYY!" I shouted and run to where my feet leads me to. Luck didn't go my way as I reached a dead-end road.

"What do you want?" I said while taking few steps back. He was coming near me.

"You…" He said and stopped. And turned red. I wonder what happened.

"I told you that you shouldn't walk alone, didn't I? Someone from the shadows said. I was too frightened that I didn't recognize whose voice was talking. And by the way, was he lecturing me? Is it Fuji?


	5. My Knight in Shining Armor

**Title: My Invisible Guy**

**Chapter 5: My Knight in Shining Armor**

"Your zipper is open. Would you want me to close it?" said the voice.

Suddenly the man who's stalking me ran away. I looked at the direction from which he last looked but found no one.

"Boo!" I was startled by him. One day he'd appear, one day he won't show up. I just don't know what to do anymore. Is it right for me to wait or not?

"Don't scare me Ryoma-kun. You know I tend to get scared for an aftershock effect"

"Go-men ne" he said enthusiastically.

"You look like you're happy. Mind telling me what happened?" I asked.

"Don't you want to see me like this?" He started to look serious.

"N-no! It's not that. It's just that…" I looked for words but he sshhhh-ed me.

"I'm just kidding" He laughed at me. Looking at him like this makes me feel happy.

**FLASHBACK**

"Will you let me go back and take care of her?" He asked the light.

"What can you do for her?" the light asked.

"I can make her happy again. She needs me" He said seriously. Looks like he doesn't want to show his true emotions to anyone except for Sakuno.

"Well then, how will you prove that what your saying is true?" the light asked the prince.

"If you'd let me go to her once more. I can" he said.

"But I already let the two of you meet for this day already" the light insisted.

"It isn't enough. Seeing her thrice a week is a torture" the prince had nothing more to say for he had admitted his feelings already.

"Well said, that is all I want from you. Your free to see her anytime you want now" the light permitted him.

"Really?" the prince was shocked.

"Do you want me to take it back?" the light dared.

"No…By the way, thank you" Ryoma tried to keep his cool. Since then, he went back to earth feeling ecstatic.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Anyway, I'm happy that you've cheered up" I said to him. I really want to hug him but I can't. He's intangible now and I can't do anything about it. I never thought that this day would come, am I having the time of my life? I hope not because I'm afraid that one day all of this will be taken away from me. I wouldn't want that. No, please.

"What're you thinking now?" He asked as we walk around. I'm not afraid now because he's with me. Even though he's not here physically, his presence is here with me and that's enough. I shouldn't ask for more because having him by my side right now is a blessing.

"I'm thinking about why you're happy" I smiled at him but his face turned somewhat devilish, I think.

"I've found the girl of my life" he smirked at me. Or that's how I interpreted it.

"Oh… really? Who is she?" I asked.

"She's… You don't need to know her" he said and I felt my smile turning into a frown. How can he find a girl on his own when he's got me? Maybe being separated for a year makes a big difference. But why hasn't it for me?

"Mou" I said without my brain thinking about it. I hope he didn't hear it!

"Are you jealous?" he asked and stopped walking.

"W-What? Err—" I didn't know what to say to him.

"We're at your house now. Go get a rest" He said to me but I didn't move. I wish time would stop while I'm with him.

"You wouldn't want me to sleep with you, right?" he raised one of his eyebrows.

"N-no!" I came back to my senses. "But would you want to come in for a while?" my hopes were going up.

"Okay" he said and disappeared. I went in and saw him inside. I can make him fall for me again. After all, he can't possibly forget his feelings for me. Haha. What am I thinking anyway?

"Where are you staying now, Ryoma-kun?" I asked as I go to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

"In your heart" he thought. "Nowhere, exactly" he continued.

"Oh. That's no fun" I went out of the kitchen and remembered that ghosts don't eat. Why am I like this?

"You prepared that for me?" he looked at the cup I'm holding.

"Gomen ne, I forgot" I looked down.

"You're still thoughtful as ever" his words really are soothing.

"Thanks" I decided to drink his share after I drink mine.

"Where's Tomoka? He asked. "I can't feel her presence here"

"She went on a date with Horio-kun" I said.

"Really?" Ryoma asked.

**Ryoma's POV**

Looks like Sakuno really did suffer a lot after I left. I shouldn't have done that. I should live for her. But instead, I died. Sometimes life can be cruel. I missed her so much. I want to hug her but it's not possible now.

**End of POV**

"Are you okay?" Ryoma asked me while I sit. He was still floating.

"I am. Why?" I waited for his answer but he didn't say anything.

"Are you alright?" It's my turn to ask now.

"Yeah. Just a little guilty" he whispered that I didn't hear it.

"What? Can you please repeat it again?" I said.

"Yada" he was still stubborn as ever.

"Okay then, let's play a game" I said playfully.

"Do ghosts play?" he raised one of his eyebrows.

"Maybe, this is an easy game. Don't tell me you will lose to me now?" I tried to provoke him.

"Not because I'm now an officially ghost doesn't mean that you'll win" he grinned. Challenge accepted!

"Hooray!" I giggled but he showed no emotions.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Valentine's Special! ~**


	6. Valentine's Special!

**Title: My Invisible Guy**

**Chapter 6: Valentine's Special! **

"It's called hide and seek" I said trying not to sound excited.

"Isn't that for children? I won't be playing such a stupid game" his words hurt me.

"But you already accepted my challenge" I tried to hide my disappointment but I feel that he can feel it.

"I'm sorry…" he said and I flinched. Does this mean that he won't be playing my game?

"Playing this with a ghost, do you think you'll win? I have a great sense now that I've transformed you know" he said.

"What're the mechanics?" he asked.

"Well, about that… I'm not sure yet. I'll tell it to you tomorrow. Be sure to be here tomorrow because we will be playing it on Valentine's Day" I was excited. This Valentine's entire craze, people getting back together, being a couple, giving chocolates and roses. Well, every girl wishes a life like that but for me, having Ryoma-kun with me is more than enough.

"Okay, what time will the game take place?"

Wow, he still cares about the time even afterlife. Seeing him like this is such a cute thing.

"Three in the afternoon" I said all giddily.

"I'll be here then" he said.

_The next day_

Time to call Tomo-chan! We should be ready after an hour. I wonder where Ryoma-kun is at the moment. Hmmm… I better call Tomo-chan. She said she's going to the supermarket for awhile but still hasn't arrived back yet.

"This is Tomo-chan. Please leave a message after the beep" I hung up. Why isn't she picking up?

I'll just go to the supermarket to fetch her.

_At the supermarket_

"Good Afternoon Sakuno-chan!" said Dita, the one who gives free taste food. There were two bottles on her table today but I don't have time to question her about it because I have a really important appointment.

"Hi Dita-chan!" I greeted her back.

"You're glowing today. Did something really nice happened to you?" she asked.

"Will happen" I corrected her.

"Really? Maybe you should taste this! It'll double your happiness. Please just one try. Don't smell it and drink it straight to triple the happiness" she smiled as she gave me a little glass. She's really convincing and effective as ever so I obeyed what she said.

"T-thankss" I hiccupped. "Dita-chan, there's something odd about that d-drink…" I said as my vision was all blurry and the things were flying.

"Ooppss! Gomen ne, Sakuno-chan! I put in the wrong drink! It's supposed to be the 'banana click' and not the newly brand of whisky which is really strong and hits you hard! Are you alright? I'm sorry!" she panicked as she realized what she had just done but I was laughing.

"It's okay Dita-chan. I better get going! D-don't worryyy… I'll b-be fffiiinnneeee" I waved at her smiling. Then I left before she can even say a word.

People were looking at me with weird faces and I don't know why. I examined my shirt and jeans but there was nothing wrong with it. Gosh, why do I feel like I'm high? Like I'm really happy. What she said was right, it triples the happiness! Hahahahahahahahaha!

I roamed around, why do I feel like I'm being bold? Is this part of happiness too? Why do I think of many things really fast in my mind? I smiled at people who looks at me as I look for Tomo-chan.

"Toommmooooo-cchhhaaannn" I shouted. This isn't my usual self but who cares?

Then my phone rang.

"Hhheeeeellllllloooooo" I said playfully. Or that's how it sounded to me, I guess.

"Sakuno-chan! Gomenasai! I was at the supermarket awhile ago and when I got home you weren't there. Then Horio-kun called and we've got something to do. Can you continue the game without me? And as for the one we hired, I can't contact him. But it's okay. I finished putting the clues everywhere. I'm so sorry" I found it weird. People are apologizing to me for simple matters.

"Its ookkaaayyy Toomooo-chaaann" I hiccupped again. Ooppss!

"Is something wrong? Are you drunk?" she asked.

"N-no! N-nothing's wrong" I tried to use my usual tone but it was so hard. To avoid more questions, I'll hung up but before I do, I must confirm it first.

"I'm not. Got to go, it'll start in a few minutes" I enjoyed hearing my voice in a wobbly tone. Then I hung up. I'm saved!

W-where should I go to again? Ugh! I forgot! I don't easily forget so what's wrong with me? Let's see… Tomo-chan was apologizing because… ugh! Why can't I remember it? It's because… oh I know! Because she forgot to buy the food for lunch! Well then, I'll buy our food instead. But she said something about not coming home, didn't she? I'll just buy food for myself then! I went out of the supermarket and searched for some foods. What do I want? I'll buy later. I feel tired. I'll just sleep in here for a moment.

"Sakuno! Why are you sleeping in here?" an angry voice woke me up and startled me. My head was still spinning.

"I-I'm sorry Mister Officer" I rubbed my eyes. I feel worse than awhile ago. I feel like… vomiting.

"Wait a minute" I didn't look at him and ran to the nearest toilet I saw. Luckily, there was one. Just behind the corner from where I'm sleeping. Phew, what did I drink? It's making my knees feel wobbly.

"Are you alright?" the mad person was talking to me. I looked at him with annoyed eyes. Although his words were like, someone who's concerned, I saw that his eyes were furious just like how his voice sounded.

"Uhmm… Hi" I answered.

"Where were you? I went at exactly three! You got me worried you little—" he almost shouted at me.

"I'm sorry" I didn't seem sincere because I can feel my lips in a curve position.

"Why are you drunk? Who in the world made you drink liquor and leave you lying in a public place! Didn't you know that anyone can see you? Are you fine with that?" he was lecturing me and I stopped smiling. Instead, I cried.

"I-I'm sorry… but I suddenly miss Ryoma-kun… t-there's this guy whom I loved with all my heart but met a car accident and I, I j-just can't move on" I sobbed.

"Miss, are you alright? Why are you crying here alone?" a little boy asked me.

"No, I'm with someone…" I wiped my tears and looked for the officer only to see –him. Someone I should be afraid of now that I realized who he was.

"Oh, I'm just taping for a mini film" I said a quick excuse.

"But I don't see any camera's around" the boy looked around. My head's spinning again.

"Hideo! Come here" looks like his mother's going to take him away. The mother looked apologetically to me and I beamed a smile, good thing I'm saved… For now?

He coughed trying to take my attention to him. I slowly looked at him.

"Uhmm… hi again" I tried to smile but he was staring at me with non-changing furious eyes.

"I'm waiting for an answer" my prince said. Calling him my prince sounds nice.

"I… I drank it accidentally. I'm sorry" I half bowed to show sincerity even if I'm still a little groggy.

"Don't you know how bad I'm feeling right now? Seeing you in this condition and can't even do something?" part of his words gave out a feeling of sorrow.

"Don't be like that" I took a step closer to him even though I can't touch him. I hope my emotions reach him.

"I didn't want to admit it but I can't help it. I can't help but worry about every single bit of you"

"I'm sorry Ryoma-kun. Are you mad?" I asked.

"Yes, really mad" he answered.

"What do you want me to do? I'll make it up to you" I said.

"No need. What happened to the game?" he asked but suddenly I felt stomach pains.

"Excuse me but I need to vomit again" I said and ran to the toilet once again. Ugh, this is such a pain. Just when I'm having a perfect and honest moment with Ryoma-kun.

After a while, I went back and can't find him.

"Where could he be?" I asked myself.

"I'm here" he appeared at my back and I had cold chills.

"Mou, don't surprise me like that Ryoma-kun" I said but he looked serious.

"Let's go home" he commanded.

"What about the—" I was cut off by his dagger looks.

"We are going home now. No more games for today. Look at you. I wouldn't want to see you like this ever again. I told you to never drink, didn't I? " he was like my father.

"Hai, Gomenasai Ryoma-kun" I said. I felt like he was assisting me with his right hand on my back but I daren't look at it. Afraid that he might take it away, I guess. But how is that possible? Seeing him is nice but feeling him is another.

Inside the house, Ryoma disappeared and I feel tired. I didn't bother to turn on the lights. Instead, I curled around my bed and tried to sleep. I feel sleepy today and I wonder why? Next time, I'll never ever drink liquor again because it's traumatizing and Ryoma-kun doesn't like it.

Meanwhile…

"May I please have another request?" the prince said. He was really polite.

"What is it, child?" the light asked.

"Can I be a valid person even just for today? I need to take care of someone but I'm afraid that I can't touch her" he said with full sincerity.

"Believe in faith, child" and with that, he was back to the present which is Sakuno's house.

"Sakuno?" I heard Ryoma but I was tired to stand up. I went back to sleep.

"Hmmmm…" I woke up again. I'm feeling better but for just a little bit.

"You're awake" Ryoma-kun said while looking at me and he was sitting in the chair beside my bed.

"Yes, but I'm still a little dizzy" I sat up on my bed and he handed me a cup of coffee. My eyes widened as I realize what just happened. He-handed-me-a-coffee. Is that true? Or is this just a dream and I'm still sleeping? Or it's just another hallucination since I'm intoxicated. I rubbed my eyes and saw him smirking at me. What's his problem?

"What?" I asked.

"You can't believe what you're seeing now, can you?" he asked. I nodded.

"This is just for today so let's make the rest of the day great" his words made me blush.

"Okay" I feel terrible for ruining the game for him.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked me.

"I'm hungry" I admit in a shy voice. This is Ryoma-kun, Sakuno! You shouldn't be shy!

"I'll cook you something" he said and went down. I get up after two minutes and followed after him. He was cooking something. I've never bought anything like this so where did he get this? Did he buy it while I was sleeping? I looked at the table only to see a bouquet of flowers on the table. Is it for me? He's really sweet. I saw milk, a large heart-shaped cookie, rice balls, water, mini valentine cake which looks really delicious, California maki and really cute mini cupcakes on the table as well. How did he manage to grab all this food at once? He really is my invisible guy. Teehee.

"Oh, you're here" he said as he finished with his final dish.

"What's that? I asked him.

"It's a dish I made for you. It's the first time this dish ever existed so you better not waste it" he said to me. I love being treated like this. I thought I'd be forever alone but now we're together.

"I've been wanting to experience this again" I said to him. I can't let another opportunity pass again. No, never. Not with him, ever.

"Me too" did he say that? I can't believe it. Us, together. Again. We started to eat and I asked him what the name of the food he cooked is.

"It's… I don't have a name for it" he said as he munch some California maki.

"I'll give it a name…" I tried to think of a name. "It'd be… Yosaku" I smiled at the food. And the food was eaten by us really fast that I just can't believe it ever happened.

"What's Yosaku?" he asked.

"It's a secret" I continued to eat. All of a sudden, I felt really hungry. Must be the effect of vomiting a million times. He pouted and it made me say, 'Aww, don't do that you're making me fall for you even more.' I know that guys should be the one who do that but I can't help it. He's right here in front of me and I can't waste any precious time. I need to cherish everything.

"I love you" I said to him randomly. I want to say a lot of things to him but this came out first.

"Thanks" he replied without looking at me. Just like that? I'm so done. And I can't help but frown. I looked at him. He looks like he's going to burst out with laughter any minute now.

"Don't you love me back?" I asked hoping for a positive answer. But he didn't say anything. He only smiled.

I guess it can't be helped. It was already evening when Tomo-chan went home.

"Tadaima" she said and Horio-kun followed behind her and another guest. Who's that?

"Sakuno-chan, look who's here" she said and I looked at him. He looked familiar.

"Fuji-kun…" I said. Then Ryoma went out of the toilet. Horio-kun and Tomo-chan's eyes both widened. I can sense that they're awestruck and I want to laugh at them for being like that. But then, I was still sad because Ryoma-kun didn't say that he love me too.

"Ryoma-sama!" they both said.

"Why are you—" Tomo-chan said but I gave her an I'll-tell-you-the-details-later look. She and Horio-kun calmed down but they're having goose bumps every time they look at Ryoma-kun.

"Who is he?" Ryoma asked Horio-kun. Horio-kun looked at Fuji-kun and smiled.

"I'm Fuji, Yoroshiku. A friend of theirs" he introduced himself.

"I'm Echizen Ryoma, Sakuno's one and only boyfriend" I flushed red with all those things he said. I can hear Tomo-chan squealing.

"Oh, how come I don't see you here often?" he asked my prince.

"How come you're eyeing on my girl?" he asked with a same level of tone on his voice.

"Chill. I'm just asking" Fuji smiled a really nice smile that it made me smile too. Ryoma looked at me suspiciously and I was caught off guard for staring and smiling at Fuji for no valid reason.

Within a blink of an eye, Fuji was beside me causing Ryoma to stare at him with furious eyes. Why was he overprotective when he didn't even tell me that he loves me too? He's making me confused. Then in a next blink of an eye, Ryoma was on my other side. Just what is happening? Tomo-chan and Horio-kun went out for a bit. Leaving me to panic in my head.

"Why do I feel tension?" I said but no one answered me. I looked at them and saw them staring at each other.

"I hope I'm not misunderstanding it but… why are you guys staring at each other?" I asked and both of them looked at me.

"It's late, Fuji-kun. I think you should go home now. I'll guide you outside" I said.

"No need, you must stay inside. As a girl, you need to protect yourself especially if you don't have someone who'll protect you all the time" he said calmly and smiled at Ryoma.

"I'm going to guide him" he said but I can feel pain in his words.

"Take care you two!" I said as they went out. I started to wash the dishes.

Meanwhile…

"I know who you are…" Fuji said.

"I know. I've seen you during the accident" Ryoma said.

"You better take good care of her, she really loves you" Fuji advised it to Ryoma.

"I know, I just don't have the power and key to everything you know" the prince admitted.

"A little thing you'd do will mean a lot to her. If you hurt her, I'll take her away from you" he said as calm as ever.

"You can't because I won't" he said and Fuji started to walk away.

"We'll see about that" he said.

Ryoma-kun went back and looked at me.

"Uhmm… what's the matter Ryoma-kun?" I asked but he only stared at me. The next thing I know was that he went near me and hugged me really tight. I was caught off guard once again because I wasn't expecting this. Guess I have to trust the saying, 'expect the unexpected.'

"W-why R-Ryoma-k-kun?" I can't help but stutter.

"Ssshhhhh" he said and hugged me even tighter than before. I hugged back and rested my face on his shoulder. After a few minutes, we stare into each other and kissed.

"I love you more. Happy Valentine's Day! You'll always be mine and no one else" he said and disappeared. I guess its time's up again. But still, I'm happy that something so small like this happened. I'll cherish it forever. Every bit of the memory I had. This Valentine's Day is worth remembering and I'm really happy.

"Guess I'm back to normal" he appeared again with his ghost self.

"It's okay, I accept you for who you are. Not because of your appearance" I said and yawned.

"You should sleep now, don't forget what I said to you a while ago" he said and looked at the direction where the bouquet was and I took it. I almost forgot about the roses, gladly he reminded me about it. Inside the bouquet was a note saying:

_I'll always be wishing you happiness wherever you are and whatever you choose. I'll always be here for you because it's my mission to protect you. I can't express everything in the paper but I'll show it to you later. It sounds odd coming from me but hey I love you this big 0-__-0 _

_Love,_

_Echizen Ryoma_

"Thank you for making my day Ryoma-kun. Suki!" I said and went to sleep.

* * *

***So.. now, I just finished watching the movie of Jang Geun Suk: Baby and I. SUPER FANTASTIC! I LOVE HIM X)) Anyway, This is probably the longest chapter I have ever typed :) Well, since it's a Valentine's treat, it should be good. (I hope you liked it!) I hope you guys continue reading my story and thankies for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I LOVE YOU GUYS! SARANGHAEYO, SUKI DESU! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! SPREAD THE LOVE! :) -M.S -:]- **


	7. No Ryoma for a day?

**Thanks to:**

**Echizenkarupin, pancakezxc, Akai chibi seme, Mae, hpgrl95 for the review. Appreciate it a lot! **

**Title: My Invisible Guy**

**Chapter 7: No Ryoma for a Day?**

"We have to comply by the rules. Since you used your real body, you won't be able to see _her _for today" the light said.

"Wait, what?" the prince asked.

"It's part of the package, kid. Remember that there's an equivalent exchange to everything. You have to abide by the rules."

Ryoma calmed down and sat down on an empty chair inside the light's home. Everything is all white but it looked like home, so it's safe to call it like that.

I think I've used up all of my happiness yesterday. Since Ryoma was so sweet, I don't think he would be any sweeter today.

"Sakuno-chan! You're spacing out again! Why do you keep doing that to me?" Tomo-chan brought me out to my senses.

"G-Gomenasai Tomo-chan! I didn't mean to… Continue with what you were saying" I said to her with an apologetically look.

"As I was saying, Horio-kun and I will get married next month" she said nonchalantly and I freaked out.

"WHAT! You're getting married already? B-But you haven't finished studying yet…" I trailed off.

"That's why I told you that you weren't listening to my story about yesterday. Horio-kun gave me a bouquet of roses inside the mall. He surprised the hell out of me!" Tomo-chan squealed. I suddenly remembered how yesterday went for me. It was like a dream come true. But on a third person's point of view, it's creepy. A ghost boyfriend coming back to life? They can never imagine something like that. Well even me, at first.

"That was sweet" I said as I stare into nowhere.

"But that's not even half of what Ryoma did for you yesterday. Say, how did he transform into a real guy, eh? Eh?" Tomo-chan kept nagging me since last night about this issue.

"I didn't know but one thing's for sure… I'm contented with having him by my side. I wouldn't desire for anything else"

"Desiring… hmmm…" Tomo-chan suddenly poked her head. "Oh my! Sakuno-chan! GOMENASAI!" she crossed her fingers.

"What's the matter?" I asked calmly but inside I feel like panicking as well.

"I answered Fuji's invitation for you… I-I said y-you're coming…" she stuttered due to nervousness.

"What? I just told you that I don't desire for anything else anymore! I only want Ryoma"

"I'm sorry, really. Can't you just go there as a friend? Please? He said that the two of you will meet at the park" sometimes I hate Tomo-chan for deciding for me.

"Do I have any choice? When?" I gave in. I'll just tell Fuji later on that I already love someone else.

"Tomorrow" she said and I gave a little sigh.

"Okay" I said and went back to my room.

Sometimes, it's a good thing that Ryoma don't show up. But what would he think of me if he's seen Fuji and I together? How will I explain? This is going to be a problem. He might think I'm cheating on him and I don't want him to misunderstand this whole situation.

_Meanwhile_

"Now I know how I can go back to her even without my body" the prince finally stood up after sitting for hours. "I just have to believe, right?" he smirked and without any ado, he disappeared.

"You got it again. What a smart kid" the light thought.


	8. Magic of Wishing

**Title: My Invisible Guy**

**Chapter 8: The Magic of Wishing**

"Don't get mad at me Sakuno-chan" Tomo-chan said for the nth time.

"Do I have any choice?" I sighed for the nth time.

"I promise I won't do this again" she said and I sighed again.

"Okay" I smiled. Today, I don't think Ryoma will show up. I don't want to expect especially for today. Oh please, don't let him show up today. He might misunderstand it and get mad at me.

"All done! Your ribbon is fixed" Tomo-chan smiled at my appearance. My braids today are perfect. Why do I have to look good for today? Nothing good will happen anyway.

"Arigatou" I said and stood up. Today I'm wearing a pink dress. I always wear this whenever I miss Ryoma. Well… I miss him but I still wish that he won't appear today.

* * *

_Meanwhile (Ryoma's POV)_

All I did was to believe but why the heck am I in North Pole? Good thing I don't feel anything. Geez what a pain.

* * *

At the Park

"Hi Sakuno-chan… Good thing you came" Fuji smiled at me.

"H-Hello" I returned the smile weakly. Why do I feel uncomfortable?

"I… I came here to be a friend… I… I already have someone I like" I guess I blurt it out sooner than I expected.

Fuji smiled an honest one. "Don't worry, I know. It's the one whom you are with during Valentine's Day right? I invited you here to relax" He said calmly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Don't you like it?" he asked.

"N-no! Thanks anyway" I said.

For half an hour, we were at the swing. We didn't talk. But there's a music somewhere that's playing and it soothes me.

"Do you know the title of that piano piece?" suddenly he asked me.

"No. What is it?" I asked, my eyes were still closed.

"It's a piece by Yiruma. It's entitled Kiss in the Rain if I'm correct" he said and I opened my eyes. This is really wonderful. That man is fabulous for playing such a good music.

"Wow, it sounds great" I said and started to miss Ryoma.

"True… What do you want to do? We've been sitting here for more than an hour already. You want to eat?" he asked.

"Let's stay here for a while. The ambiance here is soothing. It feels nice" I closed my eyes once again.

"Okay" he responded.

When the song was finished, I opened my eyes and look at Fuji but he wasn't there. I looked at other directions and he was nowhere to be found. Where could he have gone to?

This park is the best. Thanks to the music that combined with it, everything feels perfect. Except for the fact that Ryoma isn't here.

"I brought some juice and some snacks. I thought you might be hungry" Fuji popped behind my back.

"You startled me!" I said in a shocked tone.

"Sorry" he laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked while pouting.

"I wish you have seen your face awhile ago. You really look like you've seen a ghost!" he continued to laugh.

"Humph! Let's just eat" He handed me the snacks and a bottle of juice.

My mind wondered around as I looked at the trees surrounding the park.

"I hope all of the people in the world would go out and see this beautiful scenery. I think that any place would be as beautiful as this if only people know how to appreciate it. And I hope that they'd stop destroying this paradise" I said to him.

"This is rare" Fuji smiled. "You're giving me a piece of your mind" he continued.

"Well…" I said and munch my sandwich. This is palatable. "I just want to share my insights" I smiled. If Ryoma was here, he'd definitely ask me what's wrong because this isn't like my usual self. I guess being with Fuji makes me a little mature. I bite my last piece.

"I miss Ryoma" I whispered to myself.

* * *

_Meanwhile (Ryoma's POV)_

*Sneeze* All I did was to believe but why the heck am I in Albania? Is this even Albania? And why do I get the feeling like someone's talking about me?

* * *

_Back to the present_

"I knew it. Ever since we've been here, he's all you think about" he said.

"Ooppss! Sorry, I didn't mean to…" I trailed off.

"No, it's okay. After all I knew that this would happen by a little chance" he smiled.

"I'm really sorry" I apologized from the bottom of my heart.

"No worries… Why don't I take you home? It's getting late…" he offered.

"Huh? Is it late?" I asked.

"Yes, we spent to may hours here without noticing it" he explained.

"It's okay. I'll take a stroll first before I go home. Thanks for today though" I said. We left the park and Fuji and I went on different routes.

After a few hours, I went to back to the park and sit on the quietest spot ever.

"I wish Ryoma's back here again… I really miss him…" I said.

"Did you know that if you sit there, continue being sincere and wish like that, there's a possibility that your wish might come true?" someone said.

"Fuji?" I looked up only to see a shocked Ryoma. Uh-oh!

"Why have you mistaken me for that guy? Is he with you?" he searched around, mad.

"N-no! I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" I smiled nervously. He glared at me.

"Why are you being mean to me when all I do today was to think of you?" I argued.

"I put in a lot of effort today for you as well you know. But I always end up at the wrong place" he argued as well.

"Are you blaming it to me now?"

"I'm just saying! You're cheating on me!"

"I didn't!"

"You wouldn't dress like that if you're not going to somewhere important!"

"I'll tell you! Tomo-chan accepted Fuji's invitation to me. I had no choice but to go but I stated to him that I already love somebody else which is you! And now you're telling me that I'm cheating on you? How dare you Ryoma-kun! You're so mean! Idiot!" I ran away while tears were crawling down my face. It was raining but I didn't bother.

After running my way to home, I started sneezing.

"You're wet Sakuno-chan… what happened?" Tomo-chan asked with concern.

"It's nothing" I sneezed again.

"Let's save the talk later, take a shower now so you don't get sick" she said and I nodded.

In my room, I felt tired so I didn't take a shower. Instead, I went straight to bed and sleep.

* * *

_To be continued…_

Up next: What is love without trust?


	9. What is love without Trust?

**Title: My Invisible Guy**

**Chapter 9: What is love without Trust?**

"Sakuno-chan! Good Morning!" Tomo-chan busted in my room and opened my window. The sun was shining brightly that I pulled my blanket over to my face.

"What are you doing? Get up now! It's already afternoon" Tomo-chan shouted.

"Ssshhhhh! Let me have some peace please" I let out a small sneeze after shifting my position from right to left.

"You're so lazy today" Tomo-chan left the room. Good thing she didn't notice that I'm not feeling well because I've been trying to hide it. I sneezed again. Why am I too tired to move? Ugh. I tried to sleep again.

**Ryoma's POV**

First, apologize to her. Second, wait for her acceptance. Third, be extra nice to her from now on. Ugh! I can't do this… It's too much for me to handle. But Sakuno's mad… I better do it.

I went inside Sakuno's room but didn't see her until someone moved on the bed. Why was she still sleeping at this hour? It's already two in the afternoon. Usually she'd be up at around eight in the morning. Is she still mad?

"Hey Sakuno…" I said but she showed no sign of noticing me.

"Hey…" I said. She was red all over. Is something wrong?

"Sakuno!" I said with a little force on my tone.

She half-opened her eyes and looked at me. She stared at me weakly and I knew in an instant that something was wrong. She is sick. Why didn't I stop her yesterday when I knew that it was raining? I'm such a jerk! Stupid pride.

**End of POV**

I was woken up by Ryoma-kun. I wanted to look fierce in front of him but I didn't think that it worked out because I wasn't feeling good.

"Sakuno Are you alright?" He called my name again.

"I'm fine. Go away" I said to him. The feeling of anger was moving through my veins.

He walked out of the room. Sigh. I shouldn't have said that. He was being nice… but whenever I remember him telling me that I cheated on him… I just don't know anymore.

I closed my eyes.

"Sorry if it took too long… I asked them to borrow my body back" Ryoma said worriedly while carrying a pail and a face towel. After squeezing the wet face towel, he put it on me. The next thing I knew was that Tomo-chan came in with a bowl of soup. Then she went out again. And went in with something little in her hand. I'm not in the mood to talk so I let them be. She handed out the thing to Ryoma. And that's when I knew that it was a medicine. She looked at me with sad eyes. I knew that it was because she's been here and she didn't even notice a thing. I smiled at her.

"You need to eat" he commanded.

"I'm not in the m—" but before I can protest, he was already feeding me. After the third spoonful of soup, I decided not to eat anymore.

"Its enough… I'm full" I said.

"You need to have more" he said and continued but with a little force than before. I gave in. Then he made me take the medicine.

I felt really sleepy but Ryoma kept putting the wet towel on me again.

"Mou its cold" I didn't have the energy to argue.

"Be patient" he said to me.

"You don't have to do this" I said to him with a low voice but he sshhhh-ed me.

"I am doing this because I care for you. Now stop talking and just rest. This is my fault, I know it…" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. I just nodded.

"You better take care of yourself from now on… I may not be always here…" he added and I got goose bump.

"Oi! Are you alright? Why are you having goose bumps?" he asked.

My anger suddenly dissolved. I was terrified to lose him again. Just the thought of him not being with me is like a life without meaning to me.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you… I'm sorry for shouting at you yesterday… You had a good intention and I ruined it because of my incapability. I'm sorry" he sounded like this would be our last meeting.

"Mou… Stop it already Ryoma-kun. Its over, lets just start over again. But please, this time you got to trust me more. You know that you're the only one I love and no one else. You're too impulsive" I said, still weak.

"I'm sorry. I love you more. Go to sleep" He smiled and kissed me goodnight.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" I asked him. I'm feeling drowsy. It must be the effect of the medicine.

"Yes. I'll always stay by your side. Don't worry" he said and I slept.

When I woke up, Ryoma wasn't there. By looking at the window, I could say that it's already late at night or midnight. I stood up and looked for him.

"Ryoma-kun?" I asked but no one answered. I went down and saw him sleeping on with his human body kept intact. I went upstairs and get my blanket. After that I went down and put it on him but he woke up.

"You're awake. Are you feeling better?" he said.

"Yes. Thank you so much Ryoma-kun" I smiled and gave a little peck on his cheeks.

"You know what? This body is really dragging me down. All I did was to take care of you but now, I'm feeling really tired. Guess I'm not used to my body anymore" he smiled.

"Someday you'll get used to it once again" I smiled at him.

**Reviews please? Tell me what you think of the story so far. Thanks & Good Day! Hope you liked it. And I hope that you continue reading it.**

**Thanks to Tsubaki Hanazono and all of you for the ever loving reviews. ;)**


	10. A Time For Peace

**Title: My Invisible Guy**

**Chapter 10: A Time for Peace**

"Aren't you scared?" Ryoma asked me.

"Scared of what?" I looked at him.

"Your boyfriend is dead but can still get his body back and kiss you" he looked serious but the tone of his voice is on a teasing mode. I wonder what he's thinking as of the moment.

"At least I still have you" I smiled sweetly at him.

"I don't know how to react to that" Ryoma smiled. He was out of words. "Oh, but before I forget… You owe me one" he continued.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you made me worry when you were sick. So you owe me one" he grinned.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked. Suddenly he was leaning on me and I can feel his breathe on my face.

"You're heavy R-Ryoma-kun…" I said.

"I just want you to stay with me" he laughed and stood up.

"Mou, Stop teasing me Ryoma-kun" I said to him. He flashed me a very cute smile and I felt my heart thumping really hard. Every girl would love him at first sight.

"Of all girls, why would I have chosen you? You're shy, you don't speak much like Tomoka, you're not that attractive, you're not even pretty and —" he stopped when he saw my shocked expression. Everything was negative. Gosh, does it mean that he doesn't want me anymore? Like he doesn't love me? I frowned and walked away.

"Sakuno" he caught my wrist and stopped me from walking further more but I didn't look back.

"Look. What's your problem?" he asked me. I tried my best to look really disappointed and he let go of me. I went outside and he didn't even run after me. What does this mean? My legs were wobbly but I managed to walk more. After minutes and minutes of walking I ended up being at the park. Since no one is here, I'll just stay for a while. Sometimes I think that I need some time to think. I need to feel the nature and enjoy some time being with myself.

Having a dead guy for a boyfriend, is that reasonable? Well I'm not scared at all. Having Ryoma back was everything that I wanted from the beginning. I don't even know what I would do if he's gone again. Well I'm afraid to lose him but acting childish like today may be an exception. It's just too much for me too handle. Him not loving me anymore… Just the thought could kill me any moment. It feels like my life has revolved around him that I don't care about anything anymore except for him. He's my life. I know that I shouldn't be saying things such as these because I'm too young. Plus he isn't even alive anymore. But he's all I want and I don't doubt my love. I may be questioning but it's only because I need clarification. Oh God, I swear to love him more if you just give him back to me. I may be selfish in many ways but please grant me this wish. Just this once please.

I made my way to the chair after staying in the slide for a long time. Then I sat on the see saw and start moving back and forth so that it would move.

Suddenly there's some music playing. It was one of my favorite songs. And it's, 'I'll never gonna let you go' by Faith Evans.

If I had one wish boy,  
I'd wish you next to me  
And it could be in Summer, Fall, or Spring boy  
'cause you make my heart sing  
I wanna give my heart, my soul, my love to you , ohh baby, yeah  
'cause everyday I'm not with you, I'm missing you,  
Like crazy

I need for you to,

Love me (love me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Touch me (touch me)  
Down deep in my soul,  
Never let it go,  
Of the love we share, no one compares to you  
I'll never let you go,  
'cause I really love you so  
ohh I,  
I'll never let you go

ohhh nooo,  
no, no ,no, no

You must know the truth boy,  
I'm nothing without you,  
Its funny how I know what people mean, boy  
When its too good to be true  
Because you give me joy, good love, good times,  
Such happiness, ohh yeah  
And every day I thank the Lord for you,  
I feel, so blessed

I need for you to,

[Repeat Chorus]

If you only knew,  
What you really do  
Ain't never had no one that does it quite like you do  
You can spend half a life time trying to find one like you  
That's why I am so glad I found you, babe  
I wished upon a star and it came true

[Repeat Chorus]

It was such a love song for a life time, a really good and romantic song.

"You haven't let me finish what I'm going to say awhile ago" Ryoma said to me. I didn't know how to face him so I didn't look at him.

"Look at me" he gently said and held my hand. I looked at him in the eye.

"Of all girls, why would I have chosen you? You're shy, you don't speak much like Tomoka, you're not that attractive, you're not even pretty and—" he repeated it again and I looked down.

"Look at me" this time, his voice was commanding so I obeyed.

"All those things I said before were fake and I like you just the way you are. If you speak like Tomoka, I would've ignored you. Not that I hate her or criticizing her. In whatever way, I prefer you. The truth is you're really attractive. You've been preparing me food and all. I love everything you do in case you haven't noticed. I love every bit of you. You're not pretty because you're beautiful but being beautiful has its own disadvantages at times. Guys kept looking at you and it irritates me. I want to punch them especially those who looks at you with lust visible in their eyes. You're mine. You're the only girl who's right for me. So I'm sorry for not getting to the point awhile ago. I just wanted it to be special. I love you more than anything in this world that life would offer me" he said and kissed me.

"I never thought that you think of me that way. I thought I'm just a burden to you, like I'm someone who can never be right for you, like I'm not enough…" I stopped because he sshhhh-ed me. "I love you too Ryoma" I said. I can feel myself blushing really hard. Like there was something that's missing awhile ago but now… it's here. Ryoma makes my life complete. His words were like melody. And it was the best thing I have ever heard in my entire life.

* * *

**A simple review encouraged me to write another chapter**. **I feel blessed and fortunate for having those readers out there who likes my story. Thank you so much!** I'm sorry but I just had to mention your names: lovedubs-kawaii, bebs89, Echizen Karupin, Mae, Midnight Angel Sakura, Tsubaki Hanazono, hpgirl95, akai chibi seme, pancakezxc & also for the silent readers. (If there is any) :)

Sorry for updating late. There seems to be a problem 'cause everytime I try to update my story, it just won't upload :(


	11. Hide and Seek with a Ghost

**Title: My Invisible Guy**

**Chapter : Hide and Seek with a Ghost (Hidden Valentine's Treat!)**

* * *

"_**Playing hide and seek with a ghost seems scary!"**_

* * *

"Let's play!" I said to Ryoma-kun.

"What is it about?" he asked.

"It's about continuing our unfinished game" I said.

"Okay, what're the mechanics?" him being concerned with this made me happy.

"It's simple. You just have to find me but you have to be sure that you won't cheat. There will be clues everywhere and you need to finish them all before proceeding to the last station which is me. Take note that the time limit is due before sunset" I said with sparkly eyes.

"What if the game was ruined? Like, someone took the 'clue' you put and everything was a failure?" he asked trying to make sure everything would be fine.

"It won't. Tomo-chan will be the one who'll organize" I said.

"But Tomoka doesn't even see me"

"Don't worry, we especially hired a person with third eye to keep track of what you're doing" I slipped but its okay. At least he doesn't know that it's someone whom he least expected.

"What if you lose?" he asked with confidence.

"You can have one wish on me. Whatever you want" I said.

"What if I don't win?" he continued questioning.

"Then, I'll have to move on" I looked down. It was sad just to think of this.

"Wha—" Ryoma thought. He was astounded by the consequence. "Can you do that?" he asked with finality.

"All you have to do is just to win. That's the only real mechanic I have for you" I hoped deep inside that he'd win.

"Deal" he said.

**Flashback**

A few days back…

"Sakuno-chan, let's borrow the book of love from Satsuki. I got an idea about the game we're going to make Ryoma-sama play" she said.

"What? Okay" I agreed without any information. I trust Tomo-chan, so it's okay.

Then we went and borrowed the book of love from Satsuki for awhile.

"What we're going to do is, ask this book first" Tomo-chan said and gave the book to me.

"You're the one who should flip the pages. I'll ask and you do the thing" she instructed.

"Should we continue our plan or not?"

**You must do it no matter what.**

"Does this game have benefits that we'll be glad about?"

**YES.**

"Here's what I thought, we'll get Ryoma to roam around everywhere. And find you on before the sun sets. If he finds you, then the last question we'll ask on this book will come true. But if he doesn't, we'll have to do whatever this book tells us to. Go ahead and ask the book about the consequence if he doesn't find you on time" she said.

"What will I do if he doesn't win? Please give me a serious answer"

**Try again.**

"What will I do if he doesn't win? Please give me a serious answer"

**Move on.**

"What?" I looked at Tomo-chan but her gestures told me that I should proceed with the last question. I hope it'll be a good one!

"If he wins, what will happen?"

**He'll be with you forever!**

This time, I hardly believe it. What's with all those exclamation points? I don't think this is possible. But deep inside, I'm really hoping that he'll be with me 'til eternity. I really hope so!

I wonder why all of the answer's specific. It would be a terrifying incident if we continue this and he didn't win. I must pray that he'll win no mater what. I know he will. He easily won all those tennis competitions from around the world so there'll be no excuse to lose. I know he won't.

"All set" Tomo-chan smiled.

But then, it was ruined because of me. Because I got drunk and I had Ryoma to take care of me the whole day. But now, it'd be a blast! No one can blew all the fun away. This date's set. And now, we will get this unfinished game done!

**End of Flashback**

_**GAME DAY!**_

"Tomo-chan! Hurry! Ryoma will be here anytime soon. Hurry and post this clue now!" I was panicking.

"Wait! I'm still opening the clues. Why did you have to close it? You know Ryoma-sama won't be able to open these with his current hands, right?" she was in a hurry as well.

"Ooppss. I'm sorry, I've forgotten. By the way, where's our 'tracker'?" I asked.

"He's here. He's been eyeing Ryoma-sama for awhile, he knows where he is as of now" she said.

"How do you know?" I asked puzzled.

"He just texted me like five minutes ago?" she said sarcastically. Maybe pressure is taking over her. She really wants this game to succeed and that touched me.

"Mou, Gomen ne Tomo-chan"

"It's okay. Go to your station now" she instructed and gave me a smile. I smiled back and went to my station, the five and last.


	12. Lets finish the unfinished

**Title: My Invisible Guy**

**Chapter: Let's Finish the Unfinished!**

**Ryoma's POV**

Tomoka was staring blankly when I arrived. Maybe she was waiting for me but she didn't know what time I will come so she just kept holding the first clue in an open way so that I'll get to read it. Then someone called Tomoka. She nodded while listening to her phone and looked at me like she can really see me.

_First Station: Where I had an accident. Exact place where I dropped the box of the ring._

This is easy. Sakuno really is not good with giving hard clues. I'm going to win. I went to my grave and search for the second clue.

_Second Station: One ponta a day keeps my tension away._

Another easy clue. This would have to be the supermarket where Sakuno buys me my ponta. Ponta, here we go!

Inside the supermarket, I saw Horio. Why was he here? His celphone then ring and I looked behind me. Just who this person following me is? Why did he have to follow me around? I won't cheat if it's for Sakuno.

"Ryoma-sama, the clue is right behind your eyes. I'll give you three cans of ponta. There's nothing inside it except for clues. You can only choose one because only one ponta here contains the correct clue. The other two will lead you nowhere so think carefully. The first ponta on the left side means love. The second ponta, which is in the middle, represents loyalty. And the third ponta which is on the right side represents faith. Which is the most important of all? Remember that there's someone watching you so I will know what you pick or whether you cheat." He was looking at the wrong direction but still managed to keep his cool. Well he didn't know where I am after all. Which is more important, huh? That's easy! Of course, it'd be love but… Something's odd. Without trust, love isn't important at all. But without loyalty, everything will go to waste. That must be it.

I pointed my hand to the middle ponta. The person on the phone started to say something.

"Loyalty is it?" he asked in a serious tone. "Then I'll read to you the clue" he took out a piece of paper from the ponta.

_Third station: (__I can't think of anything! Help me Horio-kun!__) Go to the street beside this supermarket and look for something unusual. That's the only quest for you in this round._

"Geez, what are you thinking Sakuno? You can't even think of anything anymore" Horio whispered and I heard it. Oh no, I must've picked the wrong ponta. And after hearing about the next clue, I went out again. Look for something unusual… Look… hmmm… Maybe it's that woman with the table on.

"We meet again. _I'm the fourth station_" the woman said with a weird voice. Was she a woman? Her voice seems masculine if I heard it right.

"I can see you and I can hear you" she said. She was covered with clothes that I don't know anything anymore.

"So you're the tracker, huh? Who are you?" I said.

"I'm Fuji" he said. It shocked me a little. He looks like a girl especially when his body is covered with clothes.

"Let's stop wasting time. After all, I wouldn't be doing this it if it weren't for Sakuno" he said.

"Go ahead" I stared at him nonchalantly.

"The fourth station lies beneath these cards. I have three cards here. Choose one. Take note that this station is about luck." He said and put three faced down cards on the table.

"I choose the one in the middle" I said trying to feel the cards. He flipped it up and there was a picture of Sakuno taped on it. I smirked at the card.

"Okay, you passed" he sighed.

"That easy? That's it?" my voice was a higher note than usual.

"I told you, it's about luck. Your fortune tells you that if you find a way, all good will follow. Your last clue is somewhere in here. You go look for it"

"But I passed, you should give me the clue now" I said.

"But looking for the clue in this round is part of the challenge. I'm only here to tell you your fortune" He insisted. Recalling about the things he said awhile ago, I looked under the table.

"Found it" I said and looked at his surprised face.

"That easy?" he asked.

"The answer lies beneath the cards, right?" I grinned at him while he handed me the last paper.

_The last station is where your heart rests. Time limit: Until five only. 5:01 is not considered. Five ends the game._

What's with this? How should I know where this is? Literally speaking, this is my grave, right? Geez, I don't have much time! If I go there right now, it'd be over meaning it's not my grave. Where? Just where could it be possibly? Could it be in her house? My heart lies with her. But she's the one I'm supposed to look for. How? Where?

Wait, she's not here! My time's running. I won't want her to give up on me. Could I really make her happy? With this body? All that's left for me is my soul. Wait for me Sakuno. I'll find you no matter what.

Suddenly, I'm back to where I previously belonged… to where the light is.

**End of POV**

* * *

End of today's chapter. Special thanks to kookie, lovedubs-kawaii & Tsubaki Hanazono for the review last chapter ;) And thanks to those fabulous souls who continue to read my story. *Bow* I admire you people. :)


	13. Love Will Find A Way

**Title: My Invisible Guy**

**Chapter: Love Will Find A Way**

**Ryoma's POV**

"Why did you take me? Of all times…"I asked a guardian. She looked like someone who serves the light.

"Your time is up. You've finished your task" she replied to me.

"Where's the light? Let me talk to him please!" I pleaded. I don't want Sakuno to give up on me. Neither did me. I won't give up on myself because Sakuno needs me. I don't want her to suffer like how she suffered again.

"He knows what you've been doing. And He knows what you're thinking of right this second. I'm talking about the light" she said.

"Please let me just find her! Please! I need to go back! She needs me" I used my natural stubbornness for good.

"Is it her who needs you or you who needs her?" the guardian questioned me and I stopped. I was taken aback by the question that it caught me off guard.

"Both. I need her and she needs me" I said with pleading voice. I can't give this up. Not anymore.

"But you're already dead. You don't have the right to have emotions anymore" she said in a plain voice.

"No please. Don't take it away. I really need her" I paused to think; maybe I misunderstood what she said. Maybe she meant it literally.

The guardian stopped to think for a while "Since you put it that way, I'll take away your emotions and send you back. We'll see how far you will go with that perseverance of yours." She said.

**End of POV**

With a blink of an eye, Ryoma was back to Sakuno's house. It was already five in the afternoon. Just in time for the game to finish. His instincts told him to run to the Sakura tree so he did. He found Sakuno there sitting and waiting for him but it's like he can't feel a thing.

"Ryoma-kun…" I stood up as soon as I've seen him but he didn't give me any reply. Instead he only stood there staring at me. Tears were crawling down my face.

"You're late Ryoma-kun." I said.

"Why are you crying?" he said without showing any emotions.

"Are you dense Ryoma-kun?" I almost lost my cool.

"What?" he continued to ask. It irritated me that I only cried. I ran to my house and left him behind.

**Ryoma's POV**

"I'm back" I said in a wondering tone. I just can't believe what happened. My emotions went back with me as well.

"You've seen what would happen, right?" the guardian was still the one to ask.

"Yes. I thought she'll be happy with me… I don't want her to suffer because of me… You can take me now…" I said and tears started to crawl down my face as well.

"You passed" the light appeared out of nowhere.

"Huh? W-What? Is that for real?" I looked up.

"You've shed real tears and effort. That's enough to give you back to where you belong to. Did you know that you're not really going to die that day? My guardian was going to fetch that little boy but you interrupted. We waited for a year for you to finally get your feelings and memories back and put you to test" the light explained.

"Really?" I was astounded. I couldn't believe everything that I heard.

"Yes. We're taking you back now" the light said. And before I disappear, I thanked them with all my heart for giving me another chance.

**End of POV**

When Ryoma touched the ground again, he was back on his own body and in the graveyard. He searched for his name but it was no longer there. He ran to Sakuno's house only to find Fuji comforting her.

"BACK OFF" Ryoma said. Fuji and I only stared at him. He went near me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm back and I'm here for my Sakuno so don't bother talking to her again" he sounded like I'm his property. That was sweet but I don't know how to react. I'm speechless.

"Ryoma-sama!" Horio-kun and Tomo-chan was delighted to see him. Ryoma-kun smiled a sly one to them and took me away.

"Where are we going R-Ryoma-kun?" I finally went back to my senses.

"Somewhere where we will be together forever" he smiled.

"I trust you Ryoma-kun" I smiled and we ran together.

**THE END.**


End file.
